


The Stars In Your Eyes

by oiivkawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But Iwa-chan is the MVP, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Matsukawa and Hanamaki are lowkey wingmaning Iwaizumi, Oikawa is a pouty baby, Pining, Swearing, iwaizumi is dense, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiivkawa/pseuds/oiivkawa
Summary: “Hey Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said, breaking the silence between them. “Yeah?” “Since we don’t have school or practice tomorrow, do you want to come over? We can marathon Star Wars and stay up all night,” he asked. “Don’t be stupid Oikawa, you’re already sleeping over at my place. We do this every year on your birthday, regardless of whether we have practice or school the next day,” he said, shoving Oikawa’s shoulder lightly. “Oh… oh yeah, I forgot,” Oikawa replied, grinning brightly at Iwaizumi. “No you didn’t. You just wanted to see if I forgot,” Iwaizumi deadpanned. “Well, when you put it like that, it makes me sound like a terrible person,” Oikawa whined. “That’s because you are a terrible person, Shittykawa.”





	

In the fifteen years that Iwaizumi and Oikawa had been friends, Oikawa had always been a thorn in Iwaizumi’s side.

He was whiny when he didn’t get his way, complaining until he did get what he wanted. In the off chance that Oikawa had to deal with his disappointment, he pouted and made that stupid face that Iwaizumi wanted to punch off, dramatically sighing and proclaiming that the world was turning against him.

He was a huge dork. He would call Iwaizumi in the middle of the night to talk about the new stars he saw, excitedly whispering so that he didn’t wake up anyone in his house. He would cross off the constellations and galaxies and any other celestial bodies off that huge list of his, telling Iwaizumi as he did it because apparently he had to share the excitement with someone and even if Iwaizumi didn’t understand Oikawa’s passion for the sky, it still _had_ to be Iwa-chan.

He was incredibly petty. He _hated_ losing. He absolutely despised anyone who acted like they were better than him because he knew he wasn’t the best and that was something Oikawa always struggled with. He didn’t like knowing there were other people out there that could make him and his talents feel like nothing. He would much rather turn a blind eye towards it. This was something Iwaizumi could understand, but it didn’t make Oikawa any less petty.

He could be spiteful if he wanted to be. Oikawa didn’t get pissed very often but when he did, his face contorted and his smile turned into a menacing glare. His eyes would narrow and it seemed as if he was a different person entirely. Iwaizumi had only seen this happen twice, and he was grateful for it. That look didn’t suit Oikawa’s usually soft and happy features at all.

He hated it when he wasn’t the centre of attention, or when someone didn’t like him. Oikawa didn’t like everyone, but the moment that someone else didn’t like him, he would frown until he was complimented and told that he was perfectly likeable and the other person was losing out in not liking him. Iwaizumi knew that tune all too well, as he was most often the one to feed Oikawa’s ego so he would stop pouting like a baby.

And above all, Oikawa was so damn clingy. Iwa-chan this, and Iwa-chan that. The moment Iwaizumi gave someone else more attention than him, or god forbid, Iwaizumi answered someone else’s question before Oikawa’s, Oikawa would whine and sniffle and pretend like he wasn’t upset with Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi knew better. _“Don’t worry Iwa-chan, everything is ok. I know you can’t always notice that I’m trying to talk to you and that’s perfectly fine with me.”_ Passive-aggressiveness was Oikawa’s middle name and subtlety was a skill he was lacking. Combined, those two traits made Oikawa insufferable, especially when Iwaizumi was on the receiving end of it.

But despite all of Oikawa’s shortcomings, he was passionate and kind when he wanted to be. He always treated his friends well. Of course, he could turn into a complete asshole in a matter of seconds if he wanted to, but that was a line he never crossed with the people he cared about. He always stood by Iwaizumi, always remembered his birthday, all of his favourite movies, his favourite foods, _everything_. Oikawa was incredibly brilliant, both on the volleyball court and off, and that brilliance extended to being a good best friend.

It was so frustrating knowing that Oikawa could be such a child and so vindictive and petty but also so thoughtful. He attracted almost everyone towards him, something that Iwaizumi had seen time in and time again. Oikawa was a charmer and _good_ at it too. He thrived off knowing that people liked him, wanted to praise him, wanted to _be like him_. But he didn’t go out of his way to make these people feel like he returned how they felt towards him. Oikawa was incredibly picky in choosing whom he associated himself with, so the fact that he had stuck by Iwaizumi all these years and actually put effort into their friendship made Iwaizumi’s ego swell a little.

It also made other parts of him swell and Iwaizumi hated himself for it.

He _knew_ Oikawa was an idiot. He was basically a baby in a teenager’s body. He was brilliant, but also childish. He was intelligent and dorky at the same time. He was thoughtful but also a huge brat. Iwaizumi had grown up with Oikawa, he knew just about everything there was to know about him and yet he still ended up falling for his idiot of a best friend. If that wasn’t stupid, Iwaizumi didn’t know what was.

To be honest, Iwaizumi didn’t even know how this had all started. One day, Oikawa’s idiotic comments made him want to head-butt him into shutting up. The next day, Oikawa’s idiotic comments made him want to head-butt him then kiss him into shutting up. _Holy shit_. Iwaizumi was so fucking _stupid_. This wasn’t going to end well for him. He had gone almost fifteen years without thinking anything but platonic thoughts about Oikawa and now all of a sudden he couldn’t help but notice the way Oikawa’s eyes lit up when he smiled, or the way he would wipe the sweat off his neck with the back of his hand, exposing the long arch and the soft skin there.

Iwaizumi had to close his eyes to stop himself from continuing these sinful thoughts. _Get a grip, Iwaizumi. This is the idiot who still sleeps in an alien onesie and sobs while watching ET._ But for some reason, all the stuff that used to be embarrassing about Oikawa was now endearing.

Recently, it was getting to be too much for Iwaizumi to see Oikawa in any state of undress. For the past two weeks, Iwaizumi would offer to help the first years clean up after practice while the second and third years went off to change just so he couldn’t be tempted to stare at Oikawa’s back (or front) as he changed. And as long as Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked home together like they always did, Oikawa was completely oblivious to Iwaizumi’s late entry into the changing room. For the first few days, no one questioned him, considering Iwaizumi had always been the more popular one among the first years being the only one who could hit Oikawa and get away with it, but three days ago Hanamaki and Matsukawa had approached him to ask what was up.

“We know you’re the lord and saviour of the first years but even _you_ aren’t this nice all the time, Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa had said, swinging an arm around Iwaizumi, stopping him right before he entered the supply closet.

“What are you talking about?” Iwaizumi had grumbled.

“We know you’re avoiding Oikawa,” Hanamaki had deadpanned.

“And we know _why_ ,” Matsukawa had added.

“I– I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Iwaizumi had spluttered out before shoving Matsukawa’s hand aside and moving to help Kindaichi take down the net.

Thankfully, Hanamaki and Matsukawa hadn’t pressed him further since, but he could feel their judgmental stares every time Iwaizumi hung back after practice to help with clean up duties.

Today though, he had no excuse. It was Oikawa’s birthday and they were ending practice early so they could celebrate as a team. Everyone hung back to clean up the gym together, including Oikawa because he was in a better mood than usual. _“As it is my birthday, the great Oikawa-sama is feeling quite generous.”_ Iwaizumi had served a volleyball straight to the back of his head for that one but it hadn’t deterred Oikawa’s great mood.

So when the team entered the change rooms together, chatting happily because they were going out to celebrate _and_ because tomorrow would be the start of their summer vacation, it was only Iwaizumi who bore a frown.

“Don’t look so down Iwaizumi,” Hanamaki grinned, breaking Iwaizumi out of his thoughts. “Oikawa’s in a great mood today so if there was ever a time to confess, I’d say it was now,” he added, wiggling his eyebrows at Iwaizumi.

“I hate you and I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Iwaizumi repeated, trying (and failing) to feign ignorance.

“Oh come on Iwaizumi, don’t be like that. We’re smarter than that and more observant than you think,” Matsukawa replied, flicking Iwaizumi in the back of his head. If there was ever a moment that Iwaizumi hated that those two were taller than him, it was now. They were staring down at him with matching shit-eating grins, looking like they knew something that Iwaizumi didn’t and that could only spell trouble.

“Hey Oikawa,” Matsukawa suddenly yelled, turning his head away from Iwaizumi and towards Oikawa instead.

The sudden change in conversation made Iwaizumi panic. What were they going to say? Hanamaki and Matsukawa were good friends, but they were also assholes and Iwaizumi wouldn’t put it past them to embarrass him. Without thinking, Iwaizumi whipped his head in Oikawa’s direction to try and stop whatever was going to happen next before it could, but that was a mistake. Oikawa was currently half-naked, having just taken his shirt off. He looked confused at having been called, and bore and adorably curious expression. Iwaizumi instantaneously felt himself go red and that was the exact moment that Hanamaki and Matsukawa decided to move out of Iwaizumi’s way completely so that they weren’t blocking him from Oikawa’s view.

“I think Iwaizumi is sick. Do you think we should postpone your birthday dinner?” Matsukawa asked, pointing to Iwaizumi’s visibly flushed face.

They were so dead. Hanamaki and Matsukawa weren’t going to live to see the next day. Slowly, Iwaizumi turned to glare daggers at each of them in turn, who only shrugged and acted as if they didn’t know what they were doing. They may have been taller than him but Iwaizumi was stronger than them and if it came down to it, he had no problem beating the stupid grins off both of their faces.

“You’re so fucking dead,” he seethed, gritting his teeth.

Oikawa’s curious expression turned into a frown. “Oh no, Iwa-chan you can’t be sick today of all days!” he whined, and to Iwaizumi’s horror, he moved towards him, still not wearing a shirt. Goddammit, the world (more like just Hanamaki and Matsukawa) was out to get him. Iwaizumi was a good, honest person person. He prayed, he didn’t cheat, he didn’t lie, he helped out the elderly, he respected his parents and teachers, and he was a good student and a hard worker. So then why were the deities out to get him?

“Let me see, do you have a fever?” Oikawa asked, bringing his hand up to Iwaizumi’s forehead.

“Don’t touch me Oikawa, I’m fine,” Iwaizumi snapped, swatting Oikawa’s hand away because physical contact was too much for him to handle right now.

“I guess you just practiced too hard, huh Iwa-chan? Why don’t you shower and if you’re not feeling well after that we can cancel the dinner,” Oikawa offered, looking a little taken aback by Iwaizumi’s harsh behaviour. He was putting on that ‘everything is alright but not really’ smile and Iwaizumi mentally slapped himself for taking his anger out on Oikawa. Iwaizumi wasn’t pissed at Oikawa, but he _was_ angry with himself for not having enough self-control to not turn the colour of a tomato in the face of Oikawa’s abs. Of course the other boy was fit, Iwaizumi was already aware of this fact. It had never meant anything until recently when Iwaizumi was overcome with the urge to trace all the hard lines on Oikawa’s torso with his hands and then maybe his mouth.

_Goddamn._

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to get angry,” he said sheepishly. The flush wasn’t going anywhere, especially after the thoughts he just had. Oikawa just nodded and flashed him a smile, but Iwaizumi could tell that he was still bothered.

“Seriously, Oikawa, I’m sorry. I wasn’t pissed at you. I was just frustrated with myself,” he said and despite all the warning bells telling him that what he was about to do was going to drive him insane for who knew how long, he moved his hand to pick up Oikawa’s and bring it to his forehead. “No fever, I’m fine. I’m going to shower and then we can head out,” he assured.

Oikawa’s face brightened a little at that and he nodded before heading back to his locker to finish changing out of his practice clothes. Iwaizumi elbowed Matsukawa and Hanamaki harshly before heading towards the shower. Despite the pain in their stomachs, the idiots were still grinning, which made Iwaizumi’s glower only grow. If that was the only form of pain they thought they were getting then they were sorely mistaken. Iwaizumi just didn’t want to ruin Oikawa’s birthday and what happened a few seconds ago had already been too close of a call.

Surprisingly, Iwaizumi was the last to get ready. Even Oikawa was out before him, which he didn’t miss pointing out. _“Wow Iwa-chan, what were you doing in the shower for so long?”_ Oikawa had asked, laughing lightly. _“Yeah,_ Iwa-chan _,”_ Hanamaki and Matsukawa had chimed in unison at the back. If it wasn’t for the fact that it was Oikawa’s birthday and Iwaizumi had a reputation to uphold in front of the rest of the team, he would not be holding his punches back from Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

The restaurant that Oikawa had picked wasn’t too far away from the school so the team had decided to walk there together. It was 8:00 pm by the time they arrived, and the place was booked. Thankfully, Oikawa had made a reservation already and they were seated comfortably. As soon as the menus were laid out in front of them, everyone became busy with ordering. They were rowdy, they were loud, but they had fun and every time Iwaizumi let his eyes move towards Oikawa’s, the other boy had a bright smile on his face. It was a good start to his summer vacation, just being out with the team and with Oikawa, even if Iwaizumi’s usually platonic thoughts about his best friend were no longer just that.

There was something about being in Oikawa’s presence that made everyone around him feed off of him. Maybe Iwaizumi was biased but the team looked happier, more outgoing. Even the usually shy and reserved Kindaichi was being boisterous, poking fun at Kunimi. They really were a good team this year but even after the third years left, he had faith that Aoba Johsai’s volleyball team would still be strong. A lot of it had to do with Oikawa and how he brought everyone together. Just watching him interact with the team right now was proof enough.

After multiple rounds of food, and then a round of dessert, which was accompanied by loud, off-tune singing, the team headed out. Iwaizumi had covered Oikawa’s share, which had prompted Oikawa to cling to Iwaizumi’s arm and declare, _“Aww, Iwa-chan, you really do care about me,”_ and for Hanamaki to lead a round of ‘Aww’s’ from the rest of the team. Embarrassed and red-faced, Iwaizumi had grumbled something about best friend duties, and to Iwaizumi’s chagrin, Matsukawa had coughed something that sounded awfully like ‘boyfriend duties.’ If it weren’t for the fact that Kunimi overheard and raised his eyebrows expectantly, Iwaizumi would have kicked Matsukawa right then.

By the time they left, it had already been two hours and nearing 10:00 pm. The team parted outside, after giving Oikawa whatever gifts they had bought for him. They varied from genuine gifts to troll gifts, courtesy of Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Eventually, the only people remaining on the street were Iwaizumi and Oikawa. “It’s now or never,” Hanamaki had whispered to Iwaizumi as he and Matsukawa left.

“Hey Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said, breaking the silence between them.

“Yeah?”

“Since we don’t have school or practice tomorrow, do you want to come over? We can marathon Star Wars and stay up all night,” he asked.

“Don’t be stupid Oikawa, you’re already sleeping over at my place. We do this every year on your birthday, regardless of whether we have practice or school the next day,” he said, shoving Oikawa’s shoulder lightly.

“Oh… oh yeah, I forgot,” Oikawa replied, grinning brightly at Iwaizumi.

“No you didn’t. You just wanted to see if I forgot,” Iwaizumi deadpanned.

“Well, when you put it like that, it makes me sound like a terrible person,” Oikawa whined.

“That’s because you _are_ a terrible person, Shittykawa.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan! How could you be so rude to me on my birthday?” he sniffed, dramatically.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but grin at Oikawa’s overly dramatic reaction, which in turn brought a grin to Oikawa’s face. When it was just the two of them like this, it was easy for Iwaizumi to understand why he liked Oikawa so much. There were no walls around Oikawa; there was no one for him to impress because Iwaizumi already knew everything there was to know about him, including the good, the bad, and the embarrassing.

“Hey Oikawa, want to go stargazing?” he asked.

If Iwaizumi knew the look that Oikawa was going to give him when he asked that, he would never have suggested it in the first place. Oh who was he kidding, even if it gave him a heart attack every time, Iwaizumi would repeatedly ask Oikawa because the genuine look of happiness on Oikawa’s face was blowing him away.

“Do you mean it? Right now?” Oikawa asked, practically _glowing_ at the mere thought.

“Yeah, right now. I heard we can see the summer triangle or something like that around this time,” Iwaizumi mumbled sheepishly.

“We can! Oh, the stars are so bright; I know you’ll love it! Come on, I know the perfect place,” he said pulling on Iwaizumi’s arm for him to hurry up. “This is the best birthday _ever_ ,” Oikawa exclaimed, bouncing a little as he pulled Iwaizumi along to wherever it was that he wanted to go.

Iwaizumi couldn’t believe how the smallest of things excited Oikawa so much. He was so passionate about everything he liked and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but be attracted to that. He felt pride in knowing that he could make Oikawa this happy. He also noted that Oikawa hadn’t let go of his arm, instead, he had looped his own arm through Iwaizumi’s so that he could tug Iwaizumi faster. “We’re a little late to see the peak but don’t worry, it’ll still be visible,” Oikawa reassured. Iwaizumi laughed at Oikawa’s sudden seriousness. He was most likely trying to convince himself more than Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi could still appreciate that Oikawa wanted to share his knowledge of the stars with him.

“Slow down Oikawa, you’re going to give yourself a stomach cramp after eating so much and walking too fast,” Iwaizumi chided.

“I’ll be fine, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa waved him off. “It’s not much farther anyway,” he assured, and for once, Oikawa wasn’t exaggerating.

To Iwaizumi’s dismay, Oikawa unhooked his arm from Iwaizumi’s and lay down on the patch of grass. He patted to the spot next to him for Iwaizumi to sit down and once Iwaizumi had, Oikawa leaned back and let his head drop to the cool ground.

Iwaizumi followed Oikawa’s lead and in a moment of weakness, he turned his head to the side to gaze at Oikawa’s face. Unfortunately for him, Oikawa had the same thought in mind so Iwaizumi was completely unprepared to be met with the sight of Oikawa’s caramel coloured eyes staring right back at him. He whipped his head back up so fast he heard a crack, but he refused to look at Oikawa so intently again. At least not tonight when Oikawa was aware of his gaze.

“Do you know where to look?” Oikawa cleared his throat.

“Yeah, yeah I think so,” Iwaizumi replied. Oikawa lifted a finger up and pointed above him. “See that star there to the left? That’s Deneb. It’s the least bright of the three stars in the summer triangle,” Oikawa breathed. His voice had dropped to a whisper even though there was no one else out there with them. Something about the atmosphere made the whispering appropriate though. Iwaizumi felt his heart beat faster at the way Oikawa’s voice sounded at this low octave that he was using while whispering.

Oikawa moved his finger over to the right. “And that one over there is Altair.” Oikawa took that moment to turn his and when he saw that Iwaizumi was watching his finger, he smiled and continued. “I’m listening Oikawa, keep going,” Iwaizumi assured. “Okay yeah, where was I?” he asked. “Altair,” Iwaizumi prompted.

“Right, Altair. That one is the one to the right. Along with Deneb it makes the base of the stars that represent the summer triangle. It’s the second brightest out of the three.” Iwaizumi wasn’t looking at Oikawa’s face but he didn’t need to, to know that Oikawa was smiling as he was talking. Every time Oikawa talked about the sky, he had a smile on his face but now more than ever the smile was obvious in the way he spoke; the way his words stretched to fit around his mouth was a dead giveaway. Iwaizumi found that he had a smile on his face too, just listening to Oikawa talk.

Iwaizumi hummed in acknowledgement and Oikawa breathed, what sounded like a sigh of relief. “Then that only leaves the point, which is Vega and that’s the brightest star that makes up the summer triangle,” Oikawa replied moving his finger to point to the blue-white star. Iwaizumi didn’t know what overcame him but as Oikawa moved his finger, Iwaizumi lifted his own hand and wrapped it around Oikawa’s so his hand moved up too.

A flush crept across Iwaizumi’s face but he didn’t move his hand because Oikawa hadn’t immediately tugged his own hand away. He turned his head slowly to find that Oikawa was staring at him, confused but not upset. “Oikawa,” Iwaizumi mumbled, voice cracking a little as his throat tightened up.

“Yeah?” Oikawa prompted.

“Did you know that Vega and Altair represent Orihime and Hikoboshi?” Iwaizumi wanted to kick himself. Why had he said that? He waited for Oikawa to make some sort of remark but he was met with a bubbly laugh instead. Oikawa brought his hand down, and Iwaizumi didn’t notice but his left hand was still covering Oikawa’s right one.

“Iwa-chan, _everyone_ knows that,” Oikawa replied still laughing. Of course everyone did. It was one of the most famous Japanese legends and the story was fresh in most people’s minds due to the fact that Tanabata was coming up in a few weeks.

“That’s not what I meant to say. You didn’t let me finish,” Iwaizumi mumbled, embarrassed that he had used such a widely known fact as a way to impress Oikawa subconsciously.

“And what was it that you wanted to say?” Oikawa asked. He had turned over now so he was lying on his side. The hand that was previously intertwined with Iwaizumi’s was now curled under his head for support while his left hand lay on the grass between them.

“We should come see the stars again on Tanabata,” Iwaizumi answered, eyes still looking up at the sky. He could feel Oikawa’s gaze boring into him but he knew that if he turned his head and saw the expression on Oikawa’s face, he wouldn’t be able to go through with what he was trying to go through with now. He couldn’t look at Oikawa. Nope. Not while he was trying to confess.

“That’s usually a couple’s holiday Iwa-chan,” Oikawa reminded him. Iwaizumi _knew_ dammit. He already knew that most people who did things together on Tanabata were couples. Why did Oikawa have to make this so fucking difficult? “Don’t you want to watch fireworks with your family or–“ Oikawa was cut off by Iwaizumi’s glare.

“Shut up, Oikawa and just listen to what I have to say.” Despite not wanting to see Oikawa’s reaction to his words, Iwaizumi had no choice but to look straight at him. He lifted himself up and crossed his legs. Iwaizumi closed his eyes for a few seconds as he tried to compose himself and his thoughts.

What was he doing?

No, _why_ was he doing this?

He and Oikawa had been best friends for fifteen years now. They still had two terms left at school so if Iwaizumi fucked this up, they couldn’t even use university as a means of running away. If Iwaizumi told Oikawa how he felt and Oikawa didn’t return the feelings, things would be awkward as hell. The volleyball team dynamic that Oikawa worked so hard to build might become tense and oh god, what would he do then? Every logical thought was telling Iwaizumi to back out now and to not go through with his impromptu plans. But for once, his logic was wrong. Iwaizumi had never been one to back down from a challenge and he knew that no matter what, Oikawa would always be too important to him so whether Oikawa returned his feelings or not, Iwaizumi would never let something so menial affect the team, or Oikawa’s future for that matter.

Iwaizumi opened his eyes and was surprised that in that time, Oikawa had been surprisingly patient and quiet. He had even lifted himself up to sit cross-legged across from Iwaizumi.

“I _know_ it’s usually a couple’s holiday. We could watch fireworks and tie our wishes to the bamboo tree in the middle of town with our families like we usually do. Or we could do all of that and then come here and watch the stars again, just the two of us. I want to do that with _you_ Oikawa, and no one else,” Iwaizumi finished, breathing in heavily. He hadn’t realized that he had said all of that without pausing for breath but now that he was waiting for Oikawa’s response, Iwaizumi was all too aware of his lack of oxygen.

“Iwa-chan, you’re really stupid you know,” Oikawa started. Iwaizumi felt his heart sink. This was it. This was the end of their friendship and the beginning of the awkwardness between them. As much as Iwaizumi complained about Oikawa’s overbearing presence, he really was going to miss him. “You didn’t have to use so many words just to say _I like you_ , you know,” Oikawa continued. Iwaizumi felt his face flush deeper. God, how red was he going to get? Was it possible to die from embarrassment?

It was so fucking typical of Oikawa to drag out what he wanted to say. Of course he couldn’t just shut him down and move on.

“But you know, that was awfully romantic of you,” Oikawa sighed happily. “Who knew that Iwa-chan liked me so much?” Ok, this was too much for Iwaizumi. He was embarrassed, sure, but he still had some pride left in him. He wasn’t going to let Oikawa make fun of him for who knew how long even if it was that asshole’s birthday.

“If you don’t shut up right now I’m going to punch you, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi warned. He looked up only to be met with a smile so bright, it could only be described as ethereal on Oikawa’s face. Iwaizumi was taken aback because he had expected to see a smug expression; the one that Oikawa wore when he knew he won and the other person lost. The one where you couldn’t tell if he was being friendly, deadly, or both. Hell, Iwaizumi had been prepared to see a look of disgust on Oikawa’s face too but he certainly hadn’t expected Oikawa to look so genuinely _happy_.

“But then you won’t get to hear me tell you how much I like you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa countered. The innocent look on his face was masked by the grin that was threatening to break through.

“What?” Iwaizumi asked, stunned.

“You really are stupid, Iwa-chan. But since you’re so dense, I’ll make this easy for you,” he nodded, like he was doing Iwaizumi a big favour. “I,” Oikawa said grabbing both of Iwaizumi’s hands with his own. “Like,” he continued, pulling Iwaizumi closer to him. “You,” he finished, and before Iwaizumi could reply, Oikawa had pressed his lips to Iwaizumi’s.

The kiss was both soft and aggressive, a perfect representation of Oikawa himself. Iwaizumi could hardly believe this was happening. He hadn’t even planned to tell Oikawa about how he felt. For a while, he thought it was just a crush but as time went on and the feelings only grew, Iwaizumi knew he was done for, but he couldn’t bring himself to chance losing Oikawa. But he had gone through with what he feared and somehow ended up with Oikawa’s lips glued to his.

“You’re a terrible kisser, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa complained, pulling away. “You didn’t even kiss me back even though you supposedly like me,” he pouted. Iwaizumi laughed at the upset look on Oikawa’s face. So this really _was_ real. “And now you’re laughing at me, on my _birthday_. You can’t just trick me like that, that’s really mean,” he said sounding more and more upset. He let go of Iwaizumi’s hands and moved to back away.

“Hey Oikawa, wait!” Iwaizumi called, pulling at Oikawa’s hands to bring him back down. “I wasn’t tricking you, I promise. I _do_ like you,” he assured, letting his fingers slip between Oikawa’s so he could curl their hands together.

“Then why’d you laugh at me?” Oikawa sniffed. Oh god, were those tears in his eyes? Oikawa really was a big baby. _And you really like him, so what does that make you?_ the voice in his mind reminded him.

“I wasn’t laughing at you Oikawa. I was laughing because I was relieved this wasn’t a dream. Do you know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you for? You’re so annoying and stubborn and such a child when you don’t get your way, but I still like you,” Iwaizumi said laughing lightly. “I wouldn’t trick you about something like this, promise,” he whispered, pulling Oikawa closer to him. And this time, it was Iwaizumi who kissed Oikawa before the other could say anything, and Oikawa sure as hell kissed him back. 

When they finally pulled away, hair a mess, lips bruised and limbs tangled in one another, it was Oikawa who spoke first. “So… was this supposed to be your birthday present to me? Because wow Iwa-chan, that’s really cheesy,” he laughed lightly. His tone was teasing but the smile on his face was anything but. 

“I thought I was a romantic,” Iwaizumi countered, hovering over Oikawa. He wished he could capture the way Oikawa looked right now forever. His hair was skewed everywhere and a light dusting of pink covered his cheeks. His mouth was open in a grin, white teeth shining back at him even in the dark of the night. But the best part was the way Oikawa’s eyes shone, reflecting the light of the stars above him. They were completely mesmerizing and Iwaizumi was sure he could get lost in them forever.

“You are,” Oikawa replied, completely sincere. “You know, this really is the best birthday ever.”

“And you said _I_ was the cheesy one,” Iwaizumi laughed. Oikawa whined in protest beneath him but Iwaizumi didn’t really care what he was about to say right now because nothing could bring his spirits down now. 

So maybe their night didn’t pan out like most of their birthdays did, but that was ok; Iwaizumi was open to changing tradition. Maybe Hanamaki and Matsukawa weren’t going to get completely pulverised by Iwaizumi the next time he saw them. And maybe Oikawa was a thorn in Iwaizumi’s side, but if that was the case then Oikawa was a thorn that Iwaizumi never wanted to remove.

So sue him, maybe he _was_ a romantic after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, this is my first iwaoi fic ever and ofc I decided to go with fluff. This is dedicated to a friend who I dragged into the iwaoi hell with me. <3 Hope you all enjoy! ^^


End file.
